


Didn't I Warn You, Cheri?

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Louis refuses to listen to Lestat when it comes to how weak he is since he decided to starve himself. Lestat decides it's time to show his fledgling how weak he really is. (I promise it's not violent) This takes place sometime after the plantation fire, and before Claudia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one-shot about Louis wearing a dress, I didn't expect it to turn out soooo long haha.

Louis stumbled back into the rooms he shared with Lestat. He heard his maker cease playing the piano, and begin walking into the front room. Louis sighed. He didn't want to deal with Lestat now. His head was pounding, and he was shaking all over. Louis had said he was going out to hunt, but he merely staggered around, leaving the rats alone. He tried to make it to his room before Lestat could see him, but his maker was faster. 

The moment Lestat saw Louis, he glared. "You just can't take care of yourself, can you?! You have to waste the gift I've given you! You're trembling and white as a sheet! Com-"

"Enough!" Louis interrupted. "I refuse to listen to this anymore! Leave me alone!"

Louis tried to walk away, but Lestat seized his arm. Lestat forced his fledgling to face him. Being tugged like this made Louis' head spin and he felt faint, but he tried not to show it. "You don't get it do you?!" Lestat snarled. "You don't realize how weak you truly are! Your abilities are limited anyway, and now you're making yourself even more vulnerable by starving yourself! Don't you get that any vampire off the street could destroy you?!" He had grabbed Louis by the shoulders, and lightly shook him, only making Louis feel worse. "Hell! They could do whatever they wanted with you, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it!"

Louis' head was swimming, and his vision was starting to blur. He tried to push Lestat away, but there was no power in his hands. Lestat was still yelling at him, but Louis could barely hear him. "Stop. Just stop it-" Louis' knees buckled, and he began to fall.

He was swiftly caught before he hit the floor. He opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Lestat close to his face. "Louis. My Louis what have you done?" Louis felt a soft hand brush the hair out of his face, then he felt nothing at all.

\-----------

Louis' eyes slowly opened, and he realized he was lying in Lestat's mostly unused bed. His head was still pounding and he was exhausted, but it felt good to lie down. He wasn't sure why Lestat hadn't just brought him to his own room, but he decided it wasn't worth worrying about it right now, not so long as he could rest undisturbed. It was then Louis realized that it felt like his hair was being played with. He tried to move, but a hand was quickly placed on his arm to keep him in place. "Nah ah ah," Lestat scolded. "Not yet, Louis. I'm not done yet." Louis groaned and tried to remove Lestat's hand, but found that he was still too weak to push his maker away. "Just let me finish, mon cher." Louis was shocked to hear Lestat call him that. He huffed and decided that it was best to let Lestat finish whatever he was doing, in hopes that he would be able to escape his maker faster. "All done, cheri."

Louis touched the side of his head, and felt a strand of pearls. It had been weaved into his hair. Now that he was paying attention, he could feel another strand of pearls on the other side of his head that he was lying on. Louis was beyond confused, but let his hand trail along the pearls to where they where tucked in at the back of his head. There he felt that his hair had been put into some kind of braided bun. "I did your hair in a chignon, dearest."

Louis blushed. "What the hell is wrong with y-" It was then Louis looked down at himself, and realized he was wearing a dress. It was the color of wine, with white lace, and bows of a darker shade of red. His blush deepened. Enraged, he turned back to Lestat. "You disgusting fiend! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lestat pouted. "You don't like it? Perhaps you would have preferred one in green?" Louis tried to punch Lestat, but his maker simply caught his fist and kissed his knuckles. "I really don't understand why you're so upset, cheri. You look absolutely magnificent." He picked Louis up, brought him towards the edge of the bed, and sat his fledgling down in his lap. Louis squirmed, but was unable to get away. Lestat pointed to the full length mirror. "Can't you see how beautiful you are, cheri?" Louis refused to look, so Lestat gently grabbed his chin and turned his face to gaze at the mirror. Louis was seething with anger, but when he startled to kick and writhe, a wave of dizziness and nausea crashed over him.

Despite his anger, Louis slumped up against Lestat. His maker stroked his cheek soothingly. "You have to be careful, mon cher. You have starved yourself for so long now, your body does not have much energy."

Louis groaned. "Stop calling me that."

Lestat laughed, and hugged Louis to his chest. "You really are stubborn, Louis. There are just so many things you cannot accept. One is the fact that I love you." Louis' eyes widened at this. There was no way that could be possible, not after all the fights they had had. He was going to interrupt, saying something about how that wasn't true, but Lestat continued. "And a second is the reality that you look gorgeous in a dress." He turned Louis' head towards the mirror. 

Louis didn't look away this time. He stared at himself, not because Lestat's flattery was working, but because he wanted to fully see what Lestat had done to him. The chignon was done with talent, which only made Louis want to tear it out all the more. There was a pearl choker with a ruby pendant in the shape of a heart around his neck. The dress he had already seen, but now being able to look at it in the mirror he realized how truly fine it was. There were diamonds running along the hem of it. Louis wanted to rip them out, and throw them as far as he possibly could. _Not only must he humiliate me, but he must do it in his usual dramatic way,_ Louis thought. Peaking out of the bottom of the dress were a pair of red flats with matching diamonds on the clasps, with white stockings that came up to his thighs. It was only now that Louis recognized he was not wearing any undergarments. His cheeks flushed a darker red, and he turned from the mirror to glare at Lestat.

"Well?" Lestat asked.

"I hate you!" Louis spat. "And I am not a woman!"

Lestat smiled, and patted Louis' cheek. "Oh, I know that, cheri. But you are one of the few who looks beautiful in everything!"

Louis shook with rage. "What is wrong with you, you fiend?! What is the point of all this?!"

A smirk crossed Lestat's face. "Well from the moment I first saw you, I wanted to dress you like this, Louis. You look so lovely." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Louis' ear. Louis flinched, but couldn't move away because of how tight Lestat's grip was. "That, and you didn't believe me, cheri. You dismissed what I said about you being weak. You didn't take it seriously. So I decided to show you, darling. Any vampire could do whatever they wanted with you, and you would be helpless."

"So this is just some sick punishment?! To prove your damn point?!"

Lestat thought about it. "I wouldn't really call it a punishment, cheri. Did you not see what I dressed you in? Only the best for my Louis," he said with a naughty smile.

Louis couldn't take any more of this. He tried to push himself away from Lestat. "Get away from me, you son of a bitch! You damned monster!" Lestat's grip loosened enough for him to get off his maker's lap. Louis thought the insanity was over, until he felt a sharp slap on his backside. He gasped.

"Such awful words, and to your maker no less!" Lestat smiled, showing off his fangs. "Perhaps I've spoiled you too much." Louis' hands went for Lestat's throat, but Lestat easily caught them, and used his other hand to spank Louis again. The dark haired vampire cringed, and let out a little whimper. Lestat saw the little pout forming on Louis' lips, and cradled his fledgling in his arms. Louis growled, but didn't try to fight Lestat. He was too exhausted. Lestat put his hand on Louis' forehead. "You're beginning to burn up, cher." Louis merely closed his eyes, and hoped his starved body would simply give out.

His eyes shot open at the smell of blood. Not just any blood, but that of a vampire; delicious liquid fire. He looked up to see Lestat biting into his wrist. Louis still remembered the taste of Lestat. Every fiber in his being was screaming for another taste. Lestat brought his wrist to Louis' mouth. It took all of Louis' strength to turn his head away. Despite how thirsty he was, he refused to give into Lestat. His maker sighed. "As stubborn a ever I see. Come now, Louis, you know it's the only thing that will make you feel better." Louis was staring at the blood pooling on Lestat's wrist, but he wouldn't turn his head. "Unless, of course, you want to be spanked again?" Outraged, Louis turned to glare up at Lestat. He opened his mouth to yell, and Lestat quickly placed his wrist inside. The moment the blood touched Louis' tongue, his inhibition left him. He clamped down on Lestat's wrist, and held tight to Lestat's hand with both of his own. Lestat smiled. "That's it, my love, drink. Get rid of your fever," Lestat purred. He kissed Louis' forehead.

Louis moaned. He drank greedily from Lestat's wrist. Their hearts were beating together, and from the sounds he heard Lestat making, Louis knew he was enjoying this just as much. Suddenly, Lestat yanked his wrist out of Louis' mouth. Louis whimpered, and tried to grab Lestat's wrist back, but his maker held it out just beyond Louis' reach. "Now, now, we don't want you getting too strong." Lestat giggled, infuriating the vampire on his lap. "Besides, cheri, your fever is gone and your color is much better."

Louis scowled. "You bastard."

Lestat looked livid for a moment, but broke out into a smile. "Careful now, Louis. There's only so much naughty behavior I'm willing to take from you." He lightly swatted Louis' backside to explain himself. Louis glared, but said nothing. He was no match for Lestat on a good day, and especially not like this! He merely sighed, and closed his eyes, hoping the house would suddenly catch fire with him inside. Louis heard Lestat giggle, quickly followed by lips against his cheek. "Good boy."

Despite the fact he was weak, Louis just couldn't let _that_ statement fly. "Watch it," Louis growled.

Lestat chuckled. "Always my grumpy baby, Louis." Said vampire felt his cheeks flush red; he was so surprised at Lestat's words, he couldn't think of a single thing to say back. "What? You are my child after all. And I am your father and," he paused to kiss the top of Louis' head, "your lover." He laughed when he saw the look of revulsion on Louis' face. "You really are such a prude, Louis."

Louis glowered at his maker. "Forgive me for not liking your incestuous comment." Lestat was going to chide him for his tone of voice, when his fledgling visibly started shivering. 

_Well that's no good,_ Lestat thought. He didn't want Louis strong enough to fight him and end his fun, but he didn't want to cause harm to his fledgling either. Lestat stood up from the bed, carrying Louis bridal style. Louis squirmed and whined, but Lestat didn't pay attention. He held onto Louis with one arm, and used the other to pull back the sheets of the bed. He gently laid his lover down, and crawled in beside him. Lestat pulled the covers up over Louis' shoulders, and hugged him to his chest. _That should keep him warm._

Louis liked this even less than sitting on Lestat's lap. He knew he couldn't escape Lestat's grip, but he wanted at the very least to turn away so that their faces weren't so close. "Relax," Lestat cooed, running his fingers through the bits of hair that had fallen out of Louis' chignon. Yet still he wouldn't calm down. Lestat wondered if perhaps he should spank his fledgling again, but he realized that wouldn't calm his love the way he wanted to. Lestat instead made a small incision in his neck. This immediately caught Louis' attention. All struggling stopped as he watched the blood slowly trickle from the wound. "Come now, cheri, before the wound closes." Louis' heartbeat and breathing were much faster now, but there was a sort of shame in his eyes. "Don't hold back, dearest. It's our nature." He gently pushed Louis' head towards the cut. The dark haired vampire didn't stop him. Louis' mouth closed around the wound, and he let out a moan. He wrapped his arm around Lestat's neck, never wanting to let go. Louis was now practically lying on top of Lestat, who did not mind in the slightest. After his fledgling had been drinking for a few minutes, Lestat forced him to pull away.

"Not yet," Louis pouted, sounding much more childish and adorable that usual. Blood dribbled from his lips down onto his chin.

"My messy boy," Lestat giggled. "You're going to suck the life out of me." He leaned in, kissing and licking Louis' lips and down to chin. When he pulled away, there was a light blush to Louis' cheeks, but not like earlier. For the most part, Louis just look tired and content with the warmth provided lying in Lestat's arms. His eyes grew heavy, and a small yawn escaped his lips. "Rest now, cheri." Louis let out a small "mmph," and shook his head. "Come Louis, don't be a naughty boy." He guided Louis' head to lie on his chest.

Louis closed his eyes. "I'm not tired."

"Oh of course not, mon cher," Lestat smirked. Louis brought an arm up to wrap some of Lestat's golden curls around his fingers. Pleased, Lestat wrapped his arms tighter around his fledgling. Louis immediately fell asleep.

\------------

"Yes I'm sure those are the correct dimensions! Stop arguing with me!" Lestat yelled from a different room, startling Louis awake. "Yes, I want that many by tomorrow evening! If it's too much of a job for one seamstress, then have them all work on it! I don't care what it takes!" Louis heard the familiar sound of Lestat throwing down a large amount of gold coins on a table. Louis slowly sat up, a bit dazed. When he realized he was still wearing the dress, he glared down at it and huffed. He was feeling much better than earlier, but knew Lestat would throw a ridiculous fit if he took it off. That and his maker might try to spank him again. Louis cursed him, but couldn't deny the comfort and feeling of safety he had felt in Lestat's arms. He looked over at the clock and found only around an hour of time had passed. He laid back down, only to hiss in pain. The pearls were digging into the side of his head, and the chignon felt too tight. He tried to simply loosen it, but his fingers got tangled in the strand of pearls. He felt a snap, and watched as pearls slid from his fingers to scatter all over the floor. As he watched them roll around, with dread, his hair fell down in dark waves.

The conversation in the other room ceased, and Louis heard the front door being closed. He quickly got up from the bed to try and clean up the pearls. However he didn't pay attention to where he was stepping, and he slipped on several pearls. He landed hard on his back. The headache returned, and Louis cursed himself. If he were at normal strength, he would have noticed them. As much as he wanted to die, Louis wondered if Lestat was right about how bad it was to starve.

The door flew open. When he saw Louis on the floor, Lestat ran to his aid. He picked his fledgling up off the floor, and sat him down on the bed. "What happened, mon cher?" It was then he realized Louis' hair was down. He looked back down at the floor, only now noticing the pearls.

"I didn't mean to!" Louis tried to explain. He didn't like being this submissive; despite his changing feelings for Lestat, Louis still wanted to punch his maker in the face.

Lestat scoffed. "Do you honestly think I care about that? I have dozens of pearl strands." Lestat turned back towards the mess. Louis watched amazed as all the pearls gathered into a small pile in the corner. He was going to ask how Lestat had done that, but didn't get the chance. "What I am mad about is how you tried to clean it all, and hurt yourself!"

Louis felt a shiver run up his spine, but tried to hide it. "I'm fine! I feel just as strong as usual," he lied. "So if you don't mind, I would like to change." He started to get up, but Lestat flipped him onto his stomach. Louis felt a sharp hand on his backside. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Lestat purred, smacking him again. "You hurt yourself, and now you're lying to me." Another spank. "Sounds quite naughty to me, Louis." He kept up the pace with his smacks, despite Louis' curses and empty threats. He stopped at ten. There were a couple tears trickling down Louis' cheeks, but Lestat could also see that his cock was half-erect. "Well well, my Louis is full of surprises."

Louis flushed a dark red, and hid his face in his arms. He wanted to argue, but how could he lie when the evidence was plain between his legs. "I hate you," he murmured.

"What happened to the Louis who was enjoying my touches?" Lestat asked, running his fingers through Louis' dark hair. "Why must you feel so ashamed about everything pleasurable? There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, cheri. Mon Dieu, if you say it's because you feel guilty for things that you had absolutely no hand in, I-"

"Enjoy myself?!" Louis interrupted, furious. "You forced me into a dress!"

Lestat shrugged. "Well yes-"

"You beat me!" Louis shouted.

"Well, that's not a very good word, cheri. That makes it sound like I hurt you, and caused actual injury." Lestat ran his fingers through Louis' hair in hopes to calm him. "I would never actually hurt you, Louis." He smiled. "All I did was spank you, and you seemed to quite enjoy it."

Louis finally sat up to face Lestat. "How do you expect me to open up to you, when you constantly mock me?! You always mock me, throw daggers at me! I was so weak, you decided to force me into a dress, and beat me like a child! And you tell me you love me! Well, this constant picking and prodding doesn't feel like love! It's just a constant fight!" Tears were streaming down his face. Lestat tried to interrupt, but Louis kept going. "So forgive me, Lestat, if I'm not jumping into your arms!" Louis lied back down, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Lestat felt a deep pain in his chest. He knew Louis wouldn't be happy with the dress, and yes he had made a few jokes, but he hadn't meant to come off as cruel. He loved Louis. Things between them had been bad before, but he desperately wanted to change that. He curled up behind Louis, and pulled him close. "Louis, mon cher, I do love you." Louis was shocked when he heard Lestat's voice waver. He was even more surprised when he realized Lestat was crying. "I wasn't trying to be cruel. I just want you to be safe, but you never listen to me."

"Just safety?" Louis scoffed. "You said you wanted to dress me like this the moment you saw me."

Lestat gave a small chuckle. "I can't help it, cheri. You're so beautiful. You really should feel proud that you can pull it off. There's no reason for you to be ashamed." He felt Louis tense, and an elbow was jabbed hard in his ribs. Lestat kissed Louis on the back of his head, and felt Louis relax. "Let's not be cruel to each other tonight, Louis. Just give me a chance. You'll see I can be very kind." Lestat quickly reached up Louis' dress, and grabbed hold of his cock.

"Lestat!" Louis gasped. He reached down and was going to remove Lestat's hand, until he met his maker's gaze. His expression was so sincere and sweet that Louis decided not to remove Lestat's hand. Lestat smiled, and began stroking Louis' considerable length. Louis gasped, and began moaning loudly. "Lestat, oh! Oh, god."

"Oh, god, your voice. I've never heard such beautiful singing," Lestat moaned. He sped up his hand movements, speeding up Louis' sweet sounds. But after a moment, Lestat pulled his hand away. Louis whimpered, looking at his maker with the most pitiful expression. "Don't worry, cheri. This isn't a trick. I just want to make love to you." Louis' eyes widened. He looked slightly afraid. "I won't hurt you, dearest. You have to trust me when I say I'll make it feel amazing."

"Lestat, I don't think I trust anyone like that." He looked down, unable to meet his maker's gaze.

"Please, cheri. Just trust me for once." He gave Louis a passionate and hot kiss; he gently bit down on Louis' lip, slipping his tongue inside. When Lestat pulled away, he stuck his lip out so far that it was almost comical.

Louis sighed. "Fine." Lestat's large grin showed off his fangs. Louis couldn't help but begin to think that all common sense had left him.

Lestat picked Louis up, and lied him down on his back. "Open your mouth, darling." Louis looked at him like he was insane. "If we're going to do this cheri, you are going to have to give me something. I can't do it all." Louis huffed, but did as he was told. Lestat slipped his fingers inside Louis' mouth, planning to use his fledgling's spit as a lubricant. However, the moment Lestat's fingers were in Louis' mouth, Louis bit down to get another taste of his maker's blood. Lestat cringed, and pulled his fingers out. "Louis," Lestat snarled, "as much as I enjoy how addicted you are to the taste of me, you need to cooperate!"

Louis faked an innocent smile. "You said you wanted to pleasure me. That does." He pouted. "Besides, I'm weak after all."

"Oh, so now you're being honest, hmm?" Lestat asked, pinching Louis' thigh. He hovered his hand above Louis' mouth. "No biting. Just suck." Louis listened this time. When Lestat thought his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Louis' mouth. He pushed up the skirt of Louis' dress, and placed a finger at his entrance. Louis tensed up. Lestat kissed him in hopes of calming him down. "Relax, mon cher." Lestat worked his finger inside, making Louis gasp and stiffen. _This will never work, if he doesn't calm down._ Thinking quick, Lestat bit his wrist, and placed it gently against Louis' lips. The dark haired vampire held onto Lestat's arm, drinking as much as he could. This distraction caused Louis to relax, making it much easier for Lestat to slip another finger inside. Once Lestat had three fingers inside, Louis was moaning and moving to meet Lestat's thrusts. 

With a smirk, Lestat quickly pulled out his fingers and took his wrist back. The little whine Louis let out made Lestat's pants feel dreadfully tight. "My, my, we are quite impatient tonight, aren't we?" He laughed. He took off his vest and began undoing the buttons on his white ruffled shirt. He noticed Louis was trying to figure out how to undo the buttons on his dress. Lestat smacked his hand away. "The dress stays on."

Anger flared in Louis' eyes. "One day you're going to burn in hell."

Lestat smirked, and crawled on top of Louis. "Perhaps. But tonight I'll taste heaven." He began to shrug off his shirt, but Louis put his hands on Lestat's bare chest and shook his head. "You want me to leave it on? Why?"

Louis' only response was to pout, and say, "Please." Lestat didn't try and take it off. Louis told himself he had to remember how well that pout worked the next time Lestat tried to do something ridiculous. 

Lestat let his pants drop to the floor. He rubbed his precum on his cock in hopes to make it even easier for Louis. He lined himself up, and took a quick glance at Louis for the final okay. There was a slight blush to Louis' face, and he gave a small nod. He slid in, trying to hold still so Louis could get used to it. Louis grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. "M-move," Louis managed to whisper.

Lestat slowly pulled out, and pushed back in. He thrust slowly for a few moments, but quickly sped up when Louis began moaning and locked his legs around Lestat's hips. Lestat wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, matching his hand movements with his thrusts. Louis wrapped his arms around Lestat's shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss. Lestat bit Louis' lip, deciding it only fair that he get a taste of his fledgling's blood after how much he had given. Louis bit down on Lestat's lip as well; the taste of their blood mingled together.

It was all too much for Louis; the taste of Lestat's blood, his cock moving inside him, the hand moving on his own hard organ. He came, screaming Lestat's name. A few short seconds later, he felt Lestat cum inside him. They lied there in a mess of tangled limbs, until their breathing returned to normal.

Lestat was the first to sit up. He pulled his hand out from under Louis' dress, and began licking away the bloody cum. Louis, whose eyes had been closed until now, jumped when he saw Lestat's hand. "What?" Lestat asked, sucking on one of his fingers.

"The c-color," Louis stammered. 

Lestat looked down at the cum that had bits of red and pink mixed in. "Looks as it always does." Louis looked confused. Lestat smirked. "You haven't had sex since I turned you!" Louis looked away, blushing. "You never even bothered to pleasure yourself!"

"Would you just shut up?!" Louis asked, frustrated. Lestat laughed, and finished cleaning his hand. "That's so distasteful."

"Louis, my little prude," Lestat said fondly. Louis wanted to say something back, but found himself yawning. Lestat picked Louis up, and carried him towards his coffin. "Come, cheri, sleep with me tonight."

Louis slumped against Lestat. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" His question was only met with laughter. 

Lestat climbed in, and pulled Louis on top of him. "Go to sleep, Louis. You may be stronger than earlier, but you still need your rest." He ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis rested his head on Lestat's chest. Something from earlier suddenly came to mind. "Lestat, who were you talking to earlier? I heard something about dimensions." He rubbed at one of his eyes.

Lestat found himself smirking. "Oh, that. I was simply ordering you a dozen or so dresses."

Louis' head shot up. "What?!"

"Don't look at me like that." Lestat scolded. "They will look gorgeous on you. And they were all so expensive too; I really am spoiling you, cheri."

"I won't wear them!" Louis snarled. "And you won't be able to make me, I'm not starving myself any more!"

 _Well, that solves one problem._ Lestat thought, happy his suicidal fledgling would not fall ill again. He smirked. "Doesn't matter, Louis. I'm still stronger. I can make you wear whatever I want." Louis began pushing open the lid of the coffin to get out, but Lestat quickly pulled him back down. "Oh, don't be grumpy. It's not as if I'm asking you to wear them out." Louis simply sulked. "Perhaps you would be more up for it, if sex soon followed after you put it on."

"Even that's not worth it," Louis informed, annoyed but starting to fall into the death sleep.

Lestat giggled. "We both know that's not true. I think the neighbors probably heard you moaning." Louis reached up and put his fingers on Lestat's lips to try and shush him. Lestat merely kissed them. "Besides Louis, you haven't even felt my lips around you yet." Despite how tired Louis was, a hungry look came into his eyes. "I think that was a yes, darling."

Louis tried to play it off. "N-never going to do it," he yawned. 

"Of course not, cher," Lestat giggled. He watched Louis' furrowed brow slowly disappear as he fell into the death sleep. He looked peaceful and content. Lestat stroked his cheek lovingly. He would get Louis to come around with the dresses. He would simply need to give out _certain_ rewards for wearing them. Lestat placed a gentle kiss on Louis' forehead. _Let's never go back to the way things were, cheri. Let's stay like this forever._ He pulled Louis closer, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
